Electrical cables typically have end terminals retained in a connector housing for attaching to a complementary connector housing having mating terminals to complete an electric circuit. Coaxial cable demands a larger interface surface than a simple cord and plug, for example, because of the higher density of terminals.
In the past, high density connectors have been joined by separate mechanical fasteners such as screws, hinged loops, or clamping arms which may not provide a secure and reliable contact if the fasteners are loose or misaligned. Separate mechanical fasteners require more time to assemble and add pieces of hardware which may be tampered with or lost. Also, the appearance of the housing is unsightly due to the extra hardware.
Resilient or pivotal latches have been used to overcome the disadvantages of the above-mentioned mechanical fasteners. However, the fasteners shown in the prior art do not have a means for resisting unlatching other than the pivot joint itself. Thus, each time the latch is connected and disconnected, the pivot point or hinge undergoes additional stresses thereby weakening or deforming the joint. Latches which protrude from the sides of the housing must have enough room to allow for the pivotal movement which exposes the latch to the possibility of being broken.
Examples of these prior art devices are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 3,475,718 to Hartz et al; 3,523,269 to Witek, Jr. et al; 3,718,887 to Solomon et al; 3,744,128 to Fisher et al; 3,828,302 to Cieniawa et al; 3,926,497 to Eigenbrode; 4,008,941 to Smith; 4,105,275 to Dixon et al; 4,109,989 to Snyder, Jr. et al; 4,188,086 to Inouye et al; 4,405,192 to Eaby et al; 4,437,725 to Eaby et al; 4,597,624 to Lax et al; 4,641,902 to Fusselman; and 4,787,860 to Bender, the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated herein by reference.